1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors for plastic optical fibers and more particularly to a connector having a heat insulating sleeve disposed between the optical fiber and a metal connector core member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for plastic optical fibers are well known. Such connectors typically use an epoxy or other type of glue substance to fixedly engage the plastic fiber within the connector body. An improvement over the usage of such glues is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,406, issued Apr. 19, 1994 by Michel Rondeau, the inventor herein. This improvement includes a mechanical, frictional engagement of the optical fiber within a metallic core member of the connector.
A problem with plastic optical fibers held within metallic core connectors occurs when a high energy optical source is utilized to input light energy into the end of the plastic fiber. Heat from the source on the metal ferrule has been known to cause deformation and shrinkage of the plastic optical fiber within the connector body, which renders the device inoperative.